


Ночь, кинжал, девушка

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Knifeplay, LSD, Muteness, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: В клуб «Cenote» ноги привели ее сами.





	Ночь, кинжал, девушка

В клуб «Cenote» ноги привели ее сами. 

Шумное заведение, на которое не ожидаешь наткнуться посреди дружелюбной спокойной Лимы, где постоянно что-нибудь да закрыто из-за вечной сиесты, а то, что открыто — ven mañana. Так что после долгих часов в душной библиотеке Университета Сан-Маркос, проведенных за изучением рукописей времен освоения Мезоамерики, Ларе совершенно некуда было себя деть. Крутящийся под потолком на последнем издыхании вентилятор, в неравном бою с климатом или кем-то из предыдущих жильцов потерявший одну лопасть, совершенно не делал погоды, и Лара, в очередной раз за день приняв прохладный душ, закинула сумку на плечо и вышла на вечернюю улицу. 

И через четверть часа бесцельных поисков оказалась на пороге лестницы, уходящей в крайне подозрительный подвал. Стены под козырьком были криво облеплены рядом одинаковых афиш с неоново-красными пятнами, в которых угадывались очертания черепов, и надписью «Crimson Fire» трудночитаемым граффити-шрифтом. 

Из подвала доносилась приглушенная однообразная долбежка. Недолго думая, Лара спустилась по лестнице и толкнула тяжелую дверь. 

*

Все побережье пронизано сетью подземных пещер. Лара вспоминает: сенот — природный колодец, в который коренные народы сбрасывали жертвы богу дождя. Сенот — вход в царство мертвых. Сенот — столб мутной воды, простирающийся на десятки метров вглубь ниже уровня моря, а на дне — кости и золото. Священный сенот в Чичен-Ице — страшное место, в которое отважились спуститься только в середине прошлого века. Лара пытается вспомнить, но ритмы барабанов совершенно не дают ей думать.  
Значит, не надо.   
Потому что Сенот — подземное царство всполохов неона и электронных битов, разгоряченных тел, алкоголя и бесконечного ритуального танца во славу давно забытых богов. Капли соленого пота капают с кожи на пол, как минеральные воды — со сталактитов на дно темных пещер, и в ультрафиолете ярко вспыхивают белые фрагменты одежд, походя на сияние мириад люминесцентных бактерий на сводах гробниц.   
За пультом сутулится девушка-диджей. Так могли выглядеть таинственные перуанские жрицы десятки веков назад — дреды, убранные в объемную прическу в форме колец по обеим сторонам головы, экстремальные тоннели размером с блюдце с золотыми этническими растяжками, пирсинг в носу в двух местах — септуме и переносице — и россыпь костяных украшений на шее и груди. Ее тело покрыто разводами красного и белого бодиарта, а несколько полосок ткани едва ли прикрывают грудь и бедра. Все это не так легко рассмотреть сквозь клубы искусственного дыма. Встретившись взглядом с мрачными темно-зелеными глазами, Ларе становится не по себе — и они словно залезают ей под кожу и копошатся там, вызывая волны мурашек одну за другой. 

«Ты слишком впечатлительная», — говорит Лара сама себе, не в силах отвести от девушки взгляда — в щель ее приоткрытых губ видны зубы, покрытые золотой краской, и когда она безадресно улыбается в беснующуюся на танцполе толпу, это скорее похоже на оскал Чак-Чель, чем на улыбку в привычном ее понимании. 

*

Около часа диджейского сета и несколько коктейлей спустя, — за которые Лара успевает смутно вспомнить, что уже видела ее на улицах Лимы, только, конечно, без грима и львиной доли украшений, — девушка сама находит ее у бара. 

Для Лары не становится сюрпризом, что Кримсон Файр, как она просит себя называть, изъясняется исключительно на языке жестов. Лара в качестве развлечения выучила английскую его версию еще в старшей школе, но пользоваться до этого момента не приходилось — поэтому теперь она очень внимательно следит за каждым движением красивых тонких рук с длинными острыми ногтями, и звон тяжелых браслетов акцентами сыпется на каждое показанное слово. Не то чтобы они много о чем говорят; что заказать, как зовут, зачем в городе. Лара рассказывает про диссертацию, про давний интерес к культуре, про то, как неделей назад побывала на раскопках в Косумеле — но все это здесь и сейчас звучит совсем неуместно. Лишним. 

Девушка касается ее руки. 

«Подожди меня на выходе».

*

Дальше все происходит как-то само собой: они ускользают из клуба, и по дороге к квартире им несколько раз приходится останавливаться в переулках, чтобы нацеловаться вдоволь. Спешить им некуда — и все же каждое касание наполнено огнем до краев. Кримсон Файр — имя, конечно, ненастоящее, лишь псевдоним для клубов, который легко изобразить на языке жестов. Сейчас это неважно; настоящее имя произнести она все равно не сможет, а просить записать на бумажке кажется Ларе оскорблением. 

Все встает на свои места, когда, спешно раздевая свою спутницу в ночном сумраке ее квартиры, освещаемом только лампочкой под потолком коридора, Лара роняет сумку — и из нее со звоном выскальзывает на пол кинжал.

«Забыла», — только и проносится у Лары в голове. Ничего удивительного: с самого Косумеля она носит его с собой, ни разу не вынув, и отправившись в сегодняшнюю прогулку, оставлять в номере тоже не стала. 

Глядя на отблески золота на рукояти, Лара замечает взгляд своей спутницы и вспоминает еще кое-что. 

— Йаашиль, — удивленно выдыхает она. «Неужели и это я тоже забыла?»

Все словно уже было с ней в прошлой жизни: и кинжал, и девушка. 

Или не в прошлой — а происходит прямо сейчас. Боковым зрением в конце коридора Лара замечает открытое окно — и что заглядывающая в него луна совсем полная. 

Йаашиль осторожно нагибается за кинжалом, задумчиво вертит его в руках, и ей не нужно даже ничего показывать, чтобы Лара поняла вопрос. 

— Я... купила его в антикварной лавке, не могла удержаться, — виновато лжет Лара. Она могла бы сказать что-то более похожее на правду — например, что, скорее, украла из лавки; или то, что случилось на самом деле. Что она «забрала» кинжал с оцепленной территории раскопок, прокравшись туда ночью. Тогда это казалось правильным поступком, потому что у нее были сомнения в легальности организации, которая этим занималась. Теперь она уже совсем не уверена, зачем сделала то, что сделала. 

Но ноги привели ее в Сенот сами — значит, многое другое тоже могло быть не просто так. 

Конечно, Йаашиль знает, что Лара лжет.   
Но и это уже неважно.  
Когда Йаашиль кладет сначала себе, а потом ей на язык марку и притягивает в поцелуе, слои реальности сползают один за другим, словно покровы с луковицы, и краски важного становятся ярче, а все остальное — вымывается до монохрома. 

Йаашиль опускает свою Иш-Чель на кровать — срезает кинжалом ее одежду — и теперь Лара ясно как никогда видит ее. Чак-Чель, неторопливо ведущую кончиком кинжала по белоснежной коже Лары, от губ вниз, по нежной шее, между небольших грудей, вдоль плоского живота, едва не зацепившись за провал пупка. Полная луна, кажущаяся неправдоподобно огромной, заслонившей все небо, бросает холодный свет на Чак-Чель, рассеивающийся по стенам, и комната теперь похожа на голую пещеру. 

Когда марка на языке полностью растворяется, сознание следует за ней.

Дальше — только чувство горячего языка Чак-Чель, острые когти, впивающиеся в спину, укусы и жар сплетающихся тел.

И абсолютная, но до нелепости странная уверенность в том, что есть вещи, которые просто должны были произойти — сами собой, подо всеми слоями реальности, на самом истинном из них. 

*

Наутро Лара просыпается от яркого солнца. На кровати рядом мирно спит ее Чак-Чель, и простыни беззастенчиво обнажают ее бледную худую спину с проступающим рядом позвонков. Ворох дредов разметался по подушкам, придавая ей вид задремавшего на мгновение морского чудовища. Пусть спит — Лара не станет ее будить. Она осторожно сползает с края кровати, касаясь босыми ногами теплого пола, подходит к окну и подставляет лицо новому солнцу.


End file.
